The Land of No End
by Santoryuu3blades
Summary: A salesman comes aboard the Going Merry and bargins the crew for a Credit Card. The man tries to sell it for an overcharged price, but as soon as he learns who they are...he's gone, leaving the credit card on the ship,..who knows what'll happen....


**Summary**- Nami finds out about a credit card and doesn't quite know how it works,...that is until,...the bill comes.

Author's Note: This is just a drabble I wrote when I was bored, forgive me if it's bad. I orignally wrote it as a one-shot, but I was re-reading it yesterday and decided to make it multi-chaptered, so I cut off the ending; it might come out weird I don't know,...Flames are welcomed, but not appreciated unless it's constructive. I'll update when I can! Please R&R Onigai!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, I just like to toy with their emoitons. ;

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mugiwara-dan landed on an island known as "The land of no end"...to shopping in Nami's mind. The red-headed navigator had just recently obtained an offer she couldn't refuse...

--------------------------------------**FLASHBACK**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A salesman, much like the one Luffy had caught, had apperaed on the "Going Merry" just out of the blue. He was tall, and thin man, with hair like Dr. Hiluluk, but his hair was a deep shade of blue. As soon as he stepped foot on the ship, he was ranting like mad about something called a credit card.

Nami was being driven insane by this guy's insinuous talking, she was about to shove him overboard when the words hit. iFree, No payments.../iThe only thought running through Nami's mind was this: FREE. FREE. FREE. FREE. Her once brown eyes had resumed the shape of blue Beli signs and she was chanting the word free over and over.

"And,...how much will this cost?" The red-head asked, after regaining her formal state of mind.

"100,000,000 beli,..." the man cheered.

"Nani!" Nami exploded, "Never! Do you even know who we are!" she yowled.

The man fell to the floor, trembling as he looked up past the girl and saw the mark of the mugiwara's. With a yelp the man jumped off the ship and swam away as fast as he arms and legs would propell him. Nami laughed victoriously and picked up the piece of plastic, know as a credit card, and was inspecting it on all sides and angles.

"Ohhh Let me see nami! Is it food?" chimed mugiwara. The red-head knocked him upside the head and headed towards her room, her left hand rubbing her temples. "No luffy..." she sighed, heading for the women's quarters.

---------------------------------------------**END FLASHBACK**----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since they had landed Nami had been dragging the crew into various stores, all of which peaked her interest. Clothes, Jewelery, Diamonds; you name it and Nami had probably already bought it.

"Oh, I love how this works!" laughed the red-head, walking into yet another clothing store. Sanji stood by, googling over every outfit Nami tried on and she ened up buying all of them. Luffy and Ussop were sitting on a wooden bench by the door, with extremely bored expressions on their faces. Zor was sleeping, and Chopper,...he was holding the rest of Nami's stuff.

"Meshi" Lufyy bellowed, stomach growling. "Can we get food now?" he asked with eager apprehension.

"yeah, yeah Luffy one sec..." she answered, flashing the golden, plastic card at an old-looking woman behind the counter, who gave a sharp nod, behind her thick framed glasses and them turned her back to the kaizoku, to resume whatever she had been doing prior to the girl's interuption.

Zoro awoke as Nami shoved her purchashed items at him; "Carry these will you?" she asked, but giving no leeway to the answer of no, and turned her back before he could protest. Zoro just growled. Nami then handed the rest fo the items to snaji and ussop.

"Why don't you carry some?" the sharpshooter groaned.

"Urasai! Nami-swan doesn't have to carry anything..." the cook growled. "Why,.." he trailed off, smirking. "Are they too heavy for you?"

"Wha--No!" the long-nose screamed, striking a pose he added "The Great Captain Ussop-Sama can do anythign!" and with that he dashed off in front of the others.

"Chotto usso-" Nami was cut off as Luffy dashed past her, in search of food. "Hold it!" she yowled stalking angerly over to her Senchou. "YOU!" she pointed to Luffy, angered, "Aren't going anywhere,..." the Navigator spat, and shoved a pile of bags at the rubber-man. "Make yourself useful and carry these will you?" With Nami now in the lead, the crew headed towards the nearest place to eat.

They all sat down, in a small, bustling diner and started oredering food, plates started to pile up, as the mugiwara senchou consumed more and more food. "KANPAI!" they shouted in unison, clinking their mugs together. Luffy and Chopper were listening intently to one of Ussop's tales, and bursting with comments and questions only their simple minds (save Chopper) could produce. Nami and sanji rolled their eyes, and Zoro,...he was sleeping. Once they finished Nami flashed her credit card at the owner and they left, heading back to th Going Merry, with ALL of Nami's bags; she made sure of that.

Later That Night

The mugiwaradan were all gathered in the galley, Luffy was holding his own contest, to see how much food he could possibly eat before he got full (not gonna happen) or sanji stopped him. Ussop and Chopper, joined now by the rest of the crew, watched with bulging eyes as their captain presumed his attempt to consume a candle, thinking it wa food (and only he would) but failing time after time because he still failed to realize it was fire, and wax, and...not edible. After a while they all chorus in laughter, as the three stoogdes (Chopper, Luffy and Usopp) started dancing around the table with the "nose-chop-sticks". After a while, when things calmed down...

"I love how this works! I can buy anything I want, and I don't have to pay ianything/i!" the navigator laughed, and tucked a lose strand of orange hair behind her ear. _Anything..._ here is where she was wrong, as she would soon discover, in the not most happiest of ways either.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY, done with the first chapter,...this was more or less a prolouge; because I plan on making a chapter for each one of the crew, and what they would do if they had possession of this "Credit Card". And they still don't know the whole "buy now, pay back with interest later" deal XD that'll be fun to write XD. Well, as I said before I had this orignally written out, (and it was much shorter and crappier than this) but decdied to change it, so now it will be multi-chaptered. Sorry for the crappy ending, but I should be able to update soon (No school right now, Vacation is a good thing). **The Next Chapter**: The land of no end...to drinking. I wounder who that will be? Keep guessing and please review! Ja ne!


End file.
